Not Quite a Mistake
by kellegirl
Summary: Harry and Draco have been trying to have a baby for months, only Draco wasn't supposed to be the one carrying it.
1. Not Quite a Mistake

_This was written for harrydracompreg prompt #16 on Livejournal. _

_Warning: mpreg_

_Disclaimer_: _Characters belong to their respective owners, no profit was made from this._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry scowled heavily at the pure white potion sitting innocently in a glass flask on the bathroom sink. It was supposed to be purple; he wanted it to be purple. For nearly four months he'd been waiting for it to change color and finally let him know that his child was on the way. Sighing, Harry upended the potion into the sink, watching the pearly liquid vanish down the drain. With one last glance at himself in the mirror the brunet left the bathroom.

"Harry?" a soft voice questioned as he entered his bedroom. Looking over at the blond hovering by the bed, Harry shook his head as his lips pulled into a tight smile. Sighing heavily, Draco approached his husband and enfolded him in a tight hug. "It'll happen," he soothed, "We just have to keep trying."

"What if I'm infertile?" Harry whispered into Draco's shoulder, "It would make sense, after everything…"

"Harry, we've both been tested; we made sure that we were able before we even started trying. Do you honestly think the Healer lied to us?"

"…no."

Pushing Harry away so he could look into his eyes, Draco gave him a soft smile, a hint of a smirk sparkling in his eyes. "We just need to keep trying," he repeated, "And I for one have no problem trying right now."

Harry snorted at that, a true smile touching his lips. "Of course you don't, you always want to try," Harry sighed slightly and looked over at the bed, "I could use the comfort, but I'm really not in the mood to try right now."

"Well," Draco smirked, his hands running down Harry's chest, "We don't have to try, you could always give me a run for my money."

Smirking in response, Harry pushed his husband back onto the bed before crawling over him.

X_x_X_x

A month later Harry was back in the bathroom, a glare firmly fixed on his face as he stared at the white potion. Arms wound around his stomach as Draco embraced him from behind, his sharp chin coming to rest on Harry's shoulder. "It'll happen," the blond soothed.

"It should have happened already," Harry muttered.

Draco just pressed his lips to Harry's neck in response, lightly kissing the expanse of smooth skin. Scrunching his eyes closed against the burn of tears, Harry laid his body against the cool tile of the sink, Draco following him down to lie over his back. Taking a deep breath, Harry opened his eyes, to glare at the potion one more time only to freeze. Draco's hair was dipping into the now bright purple potion.

"Draco," Harry choked, eyes fixed on the potion.

"It's okay love," Draco soothed, "We'll try again, next time it's bound to happen."

"Draco…look," the brunet murmured.

"Hmm?" the blond hummed, glancing down at the potion. Letting loose a rather strange gurgling noise, Draco stood up straight and clutched his wet hair while staring down at the potion. "But we used the contraception charm on me!"

"Who cares?" Harry asked, beaming at his decidedly pale husband, "We're having a baby!"

"But you're supposed to have it," Draco exclaimed as he stared at Harry with wide silver eyes, "Not me! Merlin, I am not prepared for this! What if I get morning sickness? What if I get _stretch marks_?"

Harry snorted, "There are potions to cure that, Draco. Calm down and think of our baby. Our perfect little baby that you now get to name because you're the one carrying it."

Draco seemed to perk up considerably at that. It had been decided that whoever had to give birth got to choose the name, something that had been a bit of a sour point for the blond. "We're going to have a baby," he murmured, hands going to his stomach and rubbing reverently, "We're going to be parents!"

Harry laughed as the blond threw himself into his arms, happily hugging his husband and fantasizing about the perfect child that was only nine months away.


	2. Standards

**Rating:**G  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> mpreg  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Characters belong to JK Rowling, no profit was made from this.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written for prompt #17 at harrydracompreg on Livejournal, choosing a prenatal mediwizard. Should really be working on other stuff, but oh well.  
><strong>Summary:<strong>If he's going to have the baby, Draco's going to be in full control of the situation, much to Harry's chagrin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry woke to the sound of retching for the fourth morning in a row. Rolling out of bed, the brunet made his way into the bathroom. Kneeling beside his husband, Harry tried to wrap his arms around Draco's shoulders only to be elbowed in the stomach.

"You did this to me," Draco croaked as he let his head rest against the cool porcelain surface.

"Draco," Harry murmured, "I think it's time to go in to see a Healer. I'll make an appointment with Mediwizard Jones."

"I don't want to see Jones," the blond sneered, eyeing his husband out of the corner of his eye.

Frowning slightly, Harry ran a hand through Draco's limp locks. Sighing when his hand was batted away, the brunet leaned against the sink and watched his husband pout for a moment. "I thought we had decided on Jones when I was trying to get pregnant."

"No," Draco said as he finally pushed himself away from the toilet, "You wanted Jones, I agreed so you wouldn't throw a fit. I don't like him, he looks at me like I'm scum. I'm fairly certain he wants to bugger you as well."

"He doesn't want to bugger me," Harry sighed, "If I remember correctly he's married to a woman."

"Still looks at me like I'm scum," Draco sneered, flushing the toilet and reaching for a a glass of water sitting on the counter, "You don't deny that. I don't want him as _my_Healer."

"Alright," Harry conceded, "Who do you want to go see?"

"I don't know," Draco sniffed, "I'll have to look around for someone worthy enough to treat me."

Rolling his eyes, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "I'm sure we can find someone up to your standards."

"I have very high standards," the blond smirked, leaning back against his husband.

"Put up with me, don't you?"

"Mm, yes, yes I do," Draco hummed, "But I've trained you so well to do my bidding."

"I'm not a dog," Harry grumbled.

"Of course not," the blond cooed, patting Harry's cheek, "You're so much better than any dog. You cook for me, a dog can't do that."

"You're lucky I love you."

Snickering, Draco turned around and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips before breaking out of his grip. "Come," the blond commanded, patting his leg slightly as he walked out of the bathroom.

Grumbling under his breath, Harry reluctantly followed the blond back into their bedroom. While he was ecstatic about Draco's pregnancy, he was less than pleased about the increased snark that was being thrown his way. It almost seemed like Draco had decided to punish him for the failed contraception charm. The blond was still fixated on the possibility of stretch marks and the appearance of morning sickness had resulted in an increase of good natured yet annoying teasing. Harry had a feeling he was going to be referred to a dog and commanded as such for quite a while given the blond's current mood.

Watching Draco pick through his wardrobe, Harry couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father, that his child was currently growing within his husband. He couldn't wait until Draco began to show, until his stomach swelled with the proof of their union. Mostly he wanted to rub it in Lucius' face, the head of the Malfoy family had been less than thrilled about their marriage and a downright arse when he found out that Harry was going to be the one carrying their child. One too many remarks about how Malfoys never lowered themselves to submit to the indignity of child bearing had left Harry feeling rather volatile towards the elder blond.

"What are you smirking about?" Draco asked, eyeing Harry wearily as he pulled on a pale blue outer robe.

"The look on your father's face when we told him you were pregnant," Harry admitted, his smirk deepening as he remembered just how pale Lucius had gone.

Rolling his eyes, Draco approached his husband and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "It served him right after how he spoke to you," the blond admitted, "I still think it was a bit inappropriate to inform him that it had taken several enthusiastic tries. At least Mother found it funny."

"Come on," Harry said as he pecked Draco on the lips, "Let's get some breakfast into you."

"I want fruit," the blond said, perking up considerably.

X_x_X_x

"Alright," Harry said slowly, crossing yet another name off the list in front of him, "What about Healer McCormic?"

"She smells like baby powder," Draco sniffed.

"So?"

"I don't want my Healer to smell anything other than perfect."

"Draco," Harry sighed, "That is not a reason to reject her. She's extremely well qualified and highly recommended."

"I don't care," the blond sneered, "I will only accept perfection."

"Fine," Harry said, "What about Mediwitch Smith?"

"No," Draco immediately dismissed, "She tended to Granger and the weasel."

"Draco," the brunet groaned, "Will you stop referring to Ron and Hermione like that?"

Draco just leveled his husband with a flat look. "Fine, Granger and the idiot. I still can't believe he took her name, though I suppose there are enough Weasleys running around that they can afford to lose a few."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Harry took a few deep breaths. Deciding he'd rather not push the issue right then, he turned his attention back to the list. "Why can't we use Smith because she was Hermione's Mediwitch?"

"Because," Draco said with an air of obviousness, "I am not going to have her comparing me to them. Everyone knows of your connection, she'll be comparing us and if I get bigger than Hermione did I will not have someone with the full knowledge of that judging me."

"You have to be kidding me," Harry grumbled, "You're objecting to her because she knows how big Hermione got?"

"Yes."

"What if you stay smaller than Hermione?" Harry tried.

"I will not take that chance," Draco sneered, "This child has your genetics, it may have your luck and ability to torment me as well."

"Fine, so Smith is out," Harry grumbled, crossing out her name, "What about Healer Clarke?"

"Hmm," Draco hummed, gazing off to the side speculatively, "I suppose he's a possibility. He's qualified, doesn't treat me differently, and doesn't want to bend you over... Put him on the maybe list."

"Draco, he's the only option so far, what could you possibly object to?" Harry asked, an edge of desperation in his voice as he glanced at the list of thirty crossed off names.

"He has boring hair."

"..." the brunet stared at his husband dumbly, "You're objecting to his hair?"

"I require the best," Draco insisted.

"Draco, you put up with my hair, how is his worse?"

"That's why he's a maybe," the blond dismissed, "Now who else do we have?"

"Mediwizard Bailey."

"Too young, he could mess up and hurt our baby."

"Khan."

"Sounds like an invading barbarian."

"You are not eliminating someone based on how their name sounds," Harry said bluntly.

"Fine," Draco huffed, trying to think of a different reason to eliminate the man. "...um...oh fine! Put him on the maybe list and stop smirking at me."

"Cook."

"Oh, I liked her," Draco admitted.

"You did?" Harry perked up considerably, "So will we go with her?"

"I don't know," the blond sighed, one hand coming down to rub his stomach absently, "Maybe we should consider the rest of them some more..."

"Draco, what are the odds of you liking anyone else?"

"I see your point," Draco huffed, "I just don't want to rush and choose the wrong person."

"Love, what's this really about?" Harry murmured, reaching over to take hold of the blond's hand.

"What if I choose wrong?" Draco asked as he bit his lip, "What if they hurt my baby?"

"Then we kill them and hide the body," Harry joked, only to frown when he saw the real concern in his husband's eyes. "Draco, nothing is going to happen to them, we'll do everything in our power to protect them and make sure they are perfectly healthy. The fact that you're this concerned is good, you won't let whoever we choose do something wrong, you'll destroy them if they even falter for a second."

Looking away Draco chewed on his lip for a moment. "I like Cook," he admitted, "We should go with her."

"It will be fine," Harry insisted, "Just watch, we'll be model parents and our child will be perfect."

"Of course they will be!" Draco huffed, "They'll be a Malfoy after all."


	3. Indulgences

**Rating:** G  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> mpreg  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 793  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Characters belong to JK Rowling, no profit was made from this.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written for prompt #18 at **harrydracompreg**, beauty and style during pregnancy. I have too much to do already, stop making such awesome prompts that fit into my little universe I'm creating. First part is Not Quite a Mistake, followed by Standards.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry should of known Draco would see his pregnancy as an opportunity once the shock wore off.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry sighed heavily as he opened the door to the home he shared with his husband, intent on collapsing in the first comfy spot he found and not moving until Draco forced him. He'd had an exceptionally frustrating day at the Ministry, the Department of Muggle Relations had decided to install televisions in the break rooms and none of the purebloods had understood what they were or why they had to not destroy them. Apparently someone, most likely Ron, had spread a rumor that they were devices used to spy on the employees and somehow Harry had gotten roped into limiting the amount of destruction that seemed to have spread through the building. Sometimes he swore that he worked with a bunch of over reactive children. His desire to relax was immediately halted by the stacks of boxes in the entrance hall.

"Draco?" Harry called cautiously, peering at a tower of nondescript packages.

"Yes?" came the answer from upstairs.

"What are all these packages?"

"Oh!" Draco's voice took on an excited edge and Harry heard him hurrying from where ever he was towards the entrance hall, "I went shopping!"

Harry groaned slightly, idly wondering just how bad the dent in their bank account was. If Draco was storing his purchases in the entrance hall rather than where ever he intended to place them then he must have bought quite a bit. Cautiously he flipped open one of the boxes, his eyebrows rising at the sheer number of stuffed animals he saw within.

"Aren't they perfect?" Draco asked as he glided into the entrance hall, "Our baby will love them."

"Draco..." Harry said, gazing at his husband hopelessly, "You're not even three months along, we don't have to get the baby things yet. We don't even know their gender yet."

"It is that attitude that will result in a shoddy nursery and subpar parenting," Draco sniffed, "My child will have the best of everything and I will spend as much time as I have to make sure that we've forgotten nothing. We can always buy more things when we find out whether they're a boy or a girl."

Harry couldn't hold back a groan. "Draco, why is everything out here? How much did you spend this time?"

"Oh, not too much," the blond said dismissively, coming up to wrap his arms around Harry's neck, "It just looks like a lot because I can't put it in the nursery until I've converted the guest room. This is all of it. Besides, my wardrobe cost more."

"Wardrobe?" Harry gasped, rearing back to look at his husband, "Is that a new robe?"

"Of course it is," Draco huffed, "Did you honestly expect me to wear my normal clothes through my pregnancy? I replaced everything with the latest wizard maternity wear. All my robes are now self adjusting, they'll grow with me and make sure I always look my best, even when I'm bloated and fat because you forgot to use the contraception charms on me."

"Draco," Harry said, his voice turning hard, "How much did you spend?"

"You're so cute when you think I've bankrupted us," the blond cooed, kissing Harry on the nose, "Your eye does this adorable little twitching thing and you get so pink. Pansy sent most of it and I didn't replace my entire wardrobe, I only spent around a hundred galleons in all."

Sighing heavily, Harry took his husband into his arms and laid his forehead against the blonde's. "You're in a good mood today, you have to be considering you're trying to give me a heart attack."

"Mm," Draco hummed, "I had tea with Pansy, she enlightened me to some wonderful facts."

"Oh?" Harry questioned, drawing back and leading the bond into the sitting room.

"Did you know that being pregnant means I get special treatments at the spa? There is so much out there for an expecting wizard, so many wonderful indulgences I'd never heard about before."

Harry couldn't suppress a groan as Draco started going into just how many wondrous opportunities were now open to him, mentally adding up how much they would all cost.


End file.
